


Instinto Maternal

by o0ZiraK0o



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, Breeding, M/M, Young Andrés, Young Martin, alternative universe, baby Matías, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o
Summary: Para Andrés, no existía esa mierda que todos llamaban "Instinto Maternal". Aquel impulso innato en las mujeres que les generaba el deseo de tener hijos, era solamente un condición socio-cultural, adoptada a lo largo de los años.Pero, debía reconocer, que la imagen de ver a Martín con su hijo entre sus brazos, ocasionaba algo en él muy difícil de explicar.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Instinto Maternal

**Author's Note:**

> "La Casa de Papel" así cómo sus personajes, es plena propiedad de Álex Pina. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es por mero entretenimiento literario.
> 
> El siguiente escrito, consiste en una pareja homosexual [Berlín x Palermo]. Por lo tanto, está por demás decir que si no te gusta esta pareja, te abstengas de leer.

Pasando sus manos por su cara, no se resistió a soltar un suspiro fastidiado. Necesitaba fumar, solo así podría dejar un poco sus nervios de lado, y retomar una mínima dosis de la paciencia que tenía. Pero él sabía muy bien que eso sería imposible. No podría salir por un momento a su balcón o a su patio trasero por su pequeña dosis de nicotina.

Al menos no, con esa pequeña bolita de grasa mirándolo desde su cuna con ojos ya rojizos por el llanto, con sus pequeños pero fuertes pulmones berreando coléricamente y necesitado de atención. La idea de tener un hijo, jamás le había llamado la atención, pero era un imbécil enamorado que frente a una relación ya rota y muerta, él se aferró ilusamente a la única idea de componer un matrimonio ya destruido. ¿Qué mejor que darle el hijo que su esposa tanto deseaba?

Para Andrés, no existía esa mierda que todos llamaban "Instinto Maternal", aquel impulso innato en las mujeres que les generaba el deseo de tener hijos, era solamente un condición socio-cultural, adoptada a lo largo de los años. Bastaba retomar la historia, las concepciones de infancia que se tenían a lo largo de la historia y la psicología, para saber que ese impulso natural, innato e "inconsciente" que se trasmitía genéticamente, provocando una respuesta determinada. Era nada más el producto de años y años, de paradigmas sociales en donde se delega la "obligación" de la mujer a cuidar a sus hijos. Porque era su obligación, su "deber" como mujeres. Estímulos generados e implantados culturalmente a lo largo de los años, en un afán bien oculto de alguna manera de dictaminar el lugar y el deber de la mujer, en esa concepción de infancia que cada ser humano merece.

Pura mierda. Una vez que ese cráneo salía de entre las piernas de las mujeres, los sentidos, las atenciones, de cada mujer, estaban destinados a ese ser insignificante que se cagaba encima y berreaba todas las noches y días en busca te atención.

O por lo menos de esa manera lo veía actualmente Andrés, con dos horas de sueño solamente, vomito cubriendo su costosa camisa y los tímpanos destrozados de tanto escuchar ese llanto ya afónico. ¿Su esposa?¿Aquella que se tenía que hacer cargo de esa cosa? Seguramente desaparecida, en alguna casa de alguna amiga, en un afán desesperado de "huir" del ambiente tenso que se respiraba en esa casa y de su última discusión que amenazaba con un futuro divorcio que Andrés no tardaría en llevar a cabo.

Dejándolo a él, por aproximadamente dos días, a cargo de esa cosa.

El timbre de su hogar sonó. Alzando a esa cosa llorosa entre sus brazos, inútilmente trato de callarlo susurrando un "shhh", como había visto que su esposa hacía por las noches cuando el mocoso se despertaba en busca de atención. ¡Por fin!

Abriendo la puerta con rapidez, ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de mirar por la perilla. Él sabía muy bien quién sería el único valiente o estúpido, que se presentaría frente a su puerta con el humor de mierda que andaba trayendo en esos días. Y ahí estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca dolorosa al escuchar esos gritos provenientes de entre sus brazos, su mejor amigo.

Martín, vestido con una juvenil chaqueta de cuero, ni siquiera tenía que decirlo, para que Andrés descubriera que estaba recién levantado, esas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules, en conjunto con es cabello húmedo, se lo decían. Por lo visto, no había sido el único despierto toda la noche, si esas marcas oscuras en ese niveo cuello y esa sonrisilla traviesa que el argentino tenía, le estaba diciendo lo correcto.

Eso le puso de peor humor.

—Pasa— murmuró, sin más dejando la puerta abierta dándole la espalda, mientras torpemente trataba de calmar a ese crio de los cojones.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Problemas en el paraíso?— ronroneó, divertido sin tomarse siquiera el atrevimiento de pedirle permiso, para avanzar hacia la cocina y prender la cafetera.

—Estos últimos días se ha vuelto insoportable— gruñó, entrando a la cocina con él, notando cómo balanceaba de un lado a otro preparándose un par de huevos y tocino. Andrés no necesito decir a quién se refería para que Martín entendiera rápidamente, girándose levemente para mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada ciertamente compasiva.

—Las cosas no funcionan bien con la señorita Caño de Fonollosa, puedo ver— murmuró el apellido actual de su esposa con cierta diversión, quitándose por un momento su chaqueta de cuero para dejarla contra una silla cercana, mientras comenzaba a revolver un par de huevos.

—Ha cambiado— tuvo que confesar secamente a regañadientes. Su hermano y Martín, habían sido claros al señalar la personalidad de su esposa cuando él se la presento. Ambos eran inteligentes, pero sobre todo, observaban la vida desde esa mirada fria y distante, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que significaba las relaciones amorosas. Bueno Martín, podía de alguna manera asimilar su romanticismo de idiota enamorado que se enamora de un par de piernas, pero visto desde un lado más científico, casi estéril. Era por eso que en esos momentos lo había llamado a él y no a Sergio. Martín no lo juzgaría, lo entendería y trataría de comprender analizando todo desde esa cabecilla suya de genio ordenado. Además, dudaba mucho que su hermano supiera lidiar con un bebé llorón, cuando apenas podía lidiar con las personas.

Y de nuevo, un gemido escandaloso quitó su concentración, mientras esos fuertes pulmones hacían que Martín arrugara el ceño con rudeza. Estaba triturando sus tímpanos.

—¿Podes hacer callar a tu heredero?¡Por favor, si hasta parece que ya está afónico de tanto llorar, Andrés!¡La puta madre!—soltó divertido, notando como esos oscuros ojitos lagrimosos e irritados se abrían con rudeza buscándolo en la habitación, al escuchar su voz. Cerrando su garganta por un momento, para alzar esa pequeña cabecilla con ese simpático gorrito de algodón. Buscando. Tratando de ver por encima del hombro de Andrés de dónde provenía esa voz— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Matias?¿El pelotudo de tu papá, es un inútil?— Habló nuevamente, ocasionando que Andrés alzara una ceja con curiosidad.

Se estaba calmando.

Martín estaba haciendo lo que él intentó hacer toda la maldita noche, y sin ni siquiera tocarlo. ¡Increíble!

Compadeciéndose de él, su amigo termino de servir el tocino y los huevos, sobre esos elegantes platos que acompañaban a dos tazas de café, antes de acercase hacía ellos para observar la situación llevándose una mano a su mentón. Tal como si analizará esos planos, esos cálculos, que involucraba su trabajo, el joven ingeniero los miró pasando su pulgar lentamente por encima de su labio inferior, ocasionando inconscientemente que Andrés siguiera el recorrido de ese dedo con la mirada, antes de notar que Martín no lo estaba mirando a él, sino que estaba mirando al bebé entre sus brazos.

—Dame— dijo sin más sacándoselo de sus brazos, para acunarlo con el mayor cuidado posible. Teniendo un pulso casi clínico para posar sus enormes manos sobre su cuerpo y al momento de acunar su pequeña cabeza contra su pecho.

Naturalmente, Martín tenía experiencia en sostener a su hijo. Después de todo, Andrés fácilmente le había dejado en claro que era cómo el padrino del niño, al permitirle elegir el nombre, importándole una mierda la opinión de su mujer. Matias, había sido un nombre salido de los labios de Martín y que Andrés no dudó en usarlo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de verlo con tanta frecuencia, la manera en la cual él sostenía al bebé, con el mayor de los cuidados posibles, acunándolo fácilmente siempre contra su pecho, no dejaba de parecerle tan fascinante cómo enternecedora. Martín, con ese aspecto rebelde y ciertamente elegante que siempre traía en ocasiones, podría ser tan buen padre si alguna vez se le diera la oportunidad. Era una lástima que el argentino le había dejado tan en claro, que la idea de tener hijos no estaba en sus planes.

Porque para su sorpresa, Matías se calmó. El pequeño bebé chillón que no lo había dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, ahora se acurrucaba cómodamente contra el pecho de su mejor amigo, soltando pequeños saltitos producto del hipo que seguramente le dio por llorar tanto. Dando suaves palmaditas en su espalda, en su pequeña espalda, Martín lo calmó suavemente ronroneando algo desde lo profundo de su garganta, con su voz gruesa soltada entre sus labios más como un zumbido ronco, que otra cosa.

Y Andrés, quedó hipnotizado. Completamente enternecido, por la imagen cálida que le estaba mostrando su mejor amigo al acunar a ese bebé, mientras tarareaba una nana que lo calmaba, y delicadamente esos labios rellenos se posaban suavemente sobre esa cabecita ya completamente relajada.

El sentimiento, aquel que siempre sentía en ocasiones cuando Martín le mostraba una nueva faceta de sí mismo, ronroneante en su pecho, nuevamente estaba allí reclamando su presencia.

Recomponiendo su compostura, ajustó un poco las mangas de su camisa, poniendo nuevamente la mueca burlona en su rostro como una máscara. Trató de rescatar un poco su actitud normal, eliminando por completo esa sensación agradable que calaba desde sus entrañas, susurrando pensamientos tiernos que nada tenían que ver con su personalidad retorcida. Bueno, o por lo menos, no qué quisiera analizar en esos momentos estando tan cansado y con Martín frente a él, haciéndolo sonreír cómo un gilipolla sin ni siquiera estar enterado de ello.

—No sé porque me sorprende...¡Siempre tuviste talento cómo la tía solterona o un raro instinto maternal!— trató de bromear, ganándose una mirada de reojo de él, antes que un trapo de cocina fuera a parar en sus narices de un manotazo.

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas a lavar el culo, gallego de mierda?¡Encima que te estoy calmando a tu bendición, me venís con esas pelotudeces, Andrés!¡Raja de acá!¡Dale!—gritó, notando ya cómo Matías se dormía entre sus brazos, profundamente agotado. Sosteniéndolo bien contra su cuerpo, él no dudo en tomar otra toalla de cocina para golpearlo en el muslo en forma de un latigazo, divertido— ¡Vaya a lavarse, carajo. Que bastante olor a bolas, ya tiene señor Fonollosa!—bromeó divertido, antes de él mismo retirarse de la cocina, para encaminarse hacia la habitación del niño.

—Martín...—llamó, antes de verlo desaparecer por el pasillo. En un susurró bajo, sin resistirse a sonreírle con cariño innato. –Gracias...—murmuró, notando casi en el acto el brillo autentico que rodeó los ojos de su amigo, al escucharlo.

Contestando su sonrisa, Martín jamás se daría cuenta de las sensaciones tan extrañas y bonitas que rodearon su cuerpo al verlo sonreír de esa manera con su hijo entre sus brazos— De nada, Andrés— susurró de igual manera, con ese acento marcado y pastoso— Date una ducha, yo lo voy a cambiar, antes de dejarlo en la cuna. Después vamos a desayunar, yo también necesito un café, después de que me jodiste mi sueño de belleza— dijo dramáticamente, desapareciendo de una buena vez por el pasillo. 

Quizás ese raro instinto que tanto había escuchado y que supuestamente sentían las mujeres, existía. O quizás no. Pero definitivamente no podía negar lo que él sentía al ver a Martín con su hijo entre sus brazos.

Y no era instinto. Era algo más puro y sublime a la vez.


End file.
